You Can't Deny It
by TheSecretShowFan4Life
Summary: Victor and Anita find out that they cannot deny their love for each other. But what happens when they take it too far? WARNING! It gets lemony! If that's not your cup of tea then please click away. This was inspired by a song that got stuck in my head, the lemony parts are not in the song whatsoever. Yay! A chapter 2! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Victor and Anita find out that they cannot deny their love for each other. But what happens when they take it too far?**

WARNING! It gets lemony! If you don't like that kind of stuff then please click away. Or at least until you see this 'xXx' at the side of a paragraph where it would start at. If you do like that kind stuff then I hope y'all enjoy! XD Don't say I didn't warn ya.

I made this after I heard a song called "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. It so matched Victor and Anita perfectly cause they see each other everyday and they can't get each other out of their heads. I figured it make would a great story to write. ^^ I might make a video of them with that song later. I put the lyrics some parts of the story, so it's kinda of a songfic. It's not much. Like I said, when you see this 'xXx' click away from the lemonyness you're about to read. Beware and enjoy if ya can!  


_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

"Where do you want to go to tonight?" Victor asked Anita. They were flying on their sky-bikes heading out from working hard. They would sometimes go out somewhere on Fridays.

"Home would be more like it." Anita suggested.

Victor laughed. "I guess so too." They had a hard day at work and they were pretty exhausted.

Anita smiled. She loved it when he laughed. He was so cute, and the way he is always so caring for her, and the way he smiles and... Wait. Why is she thinking about that? Anita shook her head. Victor is her partner, she can't possibly be having feelings for him. He can't possibly feel the same way either.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone _

"So, maybe your place then? We're almost there anyway." Victor asked.

"Sure. I got plenty of movies for us to watch."

Within a few seconds they arrived and parked their sky-bikes at Anita's house in her yard. Her house wasn't very big, but it was very nice. It had a small underground pool and a big enough front and back yard to play with a few animals, if she had any. Instead, she just had a table for her and Victor out back to enjoy dinner outdoors watching the fireflies. Sadly, it's about rain.

"I wish it wouldn't rain tonight." Anita said.

"If it wouldn't I would jump in the pool right now. Man, it's hot!" Victor said as he wiped off sweat from his head. He was sweating so bad the back of his blue jumpsuit was almost wet from the sweat on his back.

"Don't worry. The house is nice and cool. Just like it is everyday when I get home." Anita smiled.

"Good." Victor said with a smile.

Once Victor and Anita went inside it started raining.

"Well that was close." Victor said. "We came in here just in time."

Anita nodded and went to her kitchen. Victor sat down on the couch and turned on her TV.

"Hey, where are the DVD's at? Victor called from Anita's living room.

"They're in the drawer next to the couch." Anita said.

Victor got up and went to the drawer and opened it. "Is there any movie you want to watch?"

"It don't matter." Anita said coming out with a bowl of popcorn. Victor pulled out a movie called "Quantum Of Solstice". It was a 007 movie; their favorite secret agent to watch in action. Anita sat down on the couch and looked at what Victor had. "I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Me neither." Victor said and he went and put the DVD on.

After a while, they got finished with a couple more movies. There was one scary movie called Halloween 2. It got to bloody for Victor that he hid behind the couch. Anita giggled.

"It's just a movie, Victor." Anita tried her best to hold in her laughter, but she let out a few snickers.

"It's just a movie, Victor." Victor mocked Anita with a squeaky voice. Anita rolled her eyes and pressed the stop button on the remote. He can get pretty annoying sometimes.

"Well, what movie do you suggest we'll watch? Care Bears? Power Rangers? Ninja Turtles?"

Victor rested his arms on the top of the couch and looked at her pretty annoyed.

"Well?" Anita asked annoyed.

"Neither." Victor said and he hopped over the couch and sat next to Anita. He looked to a window and saw that it was still raining. "Do you have any board games?"

"Umm..." Anita thought for a second. "I don't think so."

Victor groaned. "Well, I can't leave yet. It's poring rain." Thunder sounded after Victor finished his sentence. "And it's storming."

Anita looked to the clock on the wall, then she looked back at Victor with a smile. "I'll grab you a pillow and a blanket, so you can sleep here on the couch tonight." Anita said while she patted his arm and then walked away to the hallway to her bedroom.

Victor groaned again and put his hand on his forehead. This was going to be a loooong night. Suddenly, he got up and went to where Anita was. He looked in her bedroom and looked around. Anita was in her closest looking for a blanket. Victor sat down on the bed and grabbed his pillow and put it in his lap.

Anita turned around and saw him looking out another window. Anita closed her closet and walked to Victor. Victor turned to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you. I remember what it was like watching scary movies in the dark. I'm just used to it now."

Victor looked down and bit his lip. "It's alright. I do watch scary movies every now and then. Sometimes they just scare me. Sometimes it's kinda fun getting scared of something that's not real." Victor looked up at Anita and smiled. He's loved her for a long time.

At some point he started to have feelings about her. She was a smart, tough, quick thinking, and a hard working secret agent. Almost everything she does he's amazed by her. He was kind of witty, sadly inevitably and a bit of a stickler for detail. But for some reason he can't live without Anita. He never knew why. And he also never liked to see her with Alphonse. Maybe it's cause he rather have her be with him. Have her in his arms and to kiss her until she had enough.

Anita looked at Victor with a strange look. "You alright, Victor." She asked.

Victor jumped and shook his head. He'd been staring at her smiling the whole time he was thinking.  
"Uhh..." Victor started to blush. "Y-y-yeah. I'm fine." Victor said.

Anita didn't believe him and she sat down next to him on her bed. "What where you thinking about?" Anita asked.

Victor didn't look at her. Worried he would give her another goofy grin from staring in her eyes. "I uh...I..." Victor was struggling with his words and he started to stammer. "Umm... I think I'm gonna..." Victor stood up. "see if there are any snacks to eat." Victor quickly said and he quickly ran to the door, but he was stopped by a grip on his arm pulling him facing Anita. She was good when it comes to seeing he was lying.

"Victor, what is it? Please tell me?" Anita whispered. She was getting worried. Victor looked to the wall. If there was anything wrong with Victor she would do anything to help him out. He knew that, but he didn't know what to say.

"I love you." Victor whispered after a silent moment and he kept looking at the wall. Not wanting to see Anita reject him.

"You do?" Anita asked. Victor looked in her eyes and nodded. "I... I don't know. It's just that... everywhere I go I can't stop thinking of you. I wondered what it would be like without you here, and then I realized,... I need you, with me."

Anita looked in his eyes. She had to admit, she needed him too. She hasn't stopped thinking about him for a while. Anita sighed. "I've...been thinking about you a lot lately and I could never... stop thinking about you. I don't know what it is, but there's just something about you that I feel..." Anita sighed again. "I know now what that feeling is." Anita said and she cupped his check with her hand. "I love you, Victor." Anita smiled.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

Victor smiled at her. "I love you too, Anita." Victor leaned forward and gave Anita a kiss on her lips. Anita returned her kiss with her love. Victor put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, returning every kiss Anita returned to him. Anita held Victor's head so she could willingly kiss him deeper.

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_ 'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

xXx

At some point, Victor layed her on the bed and kept kissing her tasty lips. She tasted so sweet! As their kisses started growing Victor just had to stick his tongue in Anita's mouth; wanting to taste her more. As he did so Anita felt it and moved her tongue in his mouth; licking it, and tasting it. Victor moved one of his hands under Anita's shirt and started rubbing her smooth skin. Anita did the same thing to him. She slowly rubbed his chest up and down.

Victor started to feel the blood flow in his body heading down in his pants. Anita slowly moved her hand down his pants and soon she found his shaft. Victor stopped kissing her and softly breathed. Anita saw the look on his face and smiled. He was enjoying each stroke she was giving him. Victor bit his lip as he felt her thumb lightly rubbing the tip of his penis. Victor kissed her again and rubbed her skin with both hands, making her more and more aroused.

Anita took her hand out of Victor's pants and took off his shirt. Victor took off Anita's shirt afterwards and stuck his tongue back in her mouth. After a moment of wrestling with Anita's tongue, Victor's rubbing led his hand inside her pants. He played with Anita clitoris for a bit and then he found her wet hole, hopping to give her an orgasm. Once his two fingers where inside Anita shivered a bit and kissed Victor to let him to keep on going. Victor found Anita's G-Spot and used his fingers to create a come here motion.

Anita bit her lip and breathed through her nose. Victor could tell she was loving it. He soon heard Anita moaning with pleasure as he was doing it a little faster. Anita felt that she was getting goosebumps and she started to turn a little bit red. Her heart was going faster and she started to feel her body temperature rising. She felt her breasts swelling and her nipples becoming hard. After a few seconds of Anita's orgasm she felt her body relax and she started to breath heavy.

Victor became aroused from listening to Anita moaning that he felt he became stiff and hard and he then started to kiss Anita's neck going down to her swelled breasts. Anita sat up and undid the back of her bra for Victor and layed back down. Victor kissed her on the lips after she was normal again and rubbed her straps of her purple bra down her arm. Anita took her arms out of each end and Victor threw it to the side. He came back and kissed her again on the lips, slowly going down her neck to her breasts.

Anita loved the feeling of Victor's saliva from his wet kisses lingering on her body. Her body still felt warm, but his licking on her made her feel nice and cool again. Speaking of licking, Anita then felt Victor licking on one of her nipples while stroking the other breast with his hand. Anita took a few deep breaths as it occurred, then Victor licked his way further down to her belt. He took off the belt and then he took off her pants along with her panties. She was then fully naked in front of his eyes, which turned him on making him more and more stiff.

Anita rolled over and crawled to lift up the covers of her bed. After she got under the covers Victor came and got under the covers and took off his pants and underwear. He was fully naked beside Anita. Anita giggled and kissed him on the lips again. Victor rolled on top on her and started stroking her breasts trying to arouse her again. Anita licked Victor's lips and stroked his dick, feeling how stiff it was.

Victor stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes. Anita cupped his check with her hand and then petted his light brown hair.

"Make me yours forever, Victor." Anita whispered.

Victor smiled and looked in her pretty purple eyes. He wanted her so bad. "I will, Anita." Victor whispered back and he held his hand up to her. Anita put her hand in his and closed it. Victor kissed her on the lips and tried his best to look down where their genitals were. He slowly entered Anita a little bit at a time. Anita squeezed Victor's hand tight as she started to feel a bit of pain. Victor pushed further until he felt something inside Anita break.

Anita shut her eyes and cringed. Tears slowly fell from her face, and that worried Victor. What has he done?

"Anita?" Victor said.

Anita looked to him. "I'm fine, Victor. Don't worry." She tried to pull herself together. "It's supposed to hurt the first time." Victor looked to her, but didn't say a thing. Anita smiled at him and she pulled him into a kiss. "It'll be alright." Anita smiled at him. Victor gave her a little smile back. "You can have me now." Anita grinned. Victor chuckled and kissed Anita on the lips.

Victor slowly pulled back a little bit and then slowly pushing himself back into Anita. He soon fell into a rhythm of slowly pulling in and out her. Victor and Anita both shuddered as they felt their genitals tickle from rubbing against each other. Anita moaned everytime she felt Victor's shaft rubbing against the wall of her vagina. Victor started thrusting faster as he was loving the feeling of having Anita's vagina surround his hard dick. The feeling felt tight for him and he moaned with pleasure and excitement.

Victor and Anita both moaned in delight as Victor was changing his pase faster and faster. Victor started breathing heavy and he felt his testicles tighten. With every thrust he felt he was getting closer and closer to orgasm. His and Anita's heart was beating faster and they both felt they were fixen to spasm. They felt so alive! Once Anita reached her orgasm Victor had his and felt himself ejaculate his semen inside of Anita.

After a few seconds, Victor and Anita both tried to breathe and then they looked to each other; both bright red. Soon they started to giggle at the redness they had and Victor layed down beside Anita rubbing her arm; both feeling their bodies relax. They both chuckled.

"Wow." Victor said still trying to breathe. "Who knew we would come this far?"

Anita smiled. "That was the greatest thing I've ever experienced."

Victor smiled at her. "Me too."

After a moment of silence Victor looked at the window over on Anita's side of the bed.

"It's still raining." Victor said and Anita smiled.

"I don't mind keeping you over." Anita looked in Victor's eyes, then she snuggled in his arms. She felt really safe being with him like this. Like nothing could ever hurt her and Victor. There was nothing more important than her and Victor together. They became close, as one, it felt so right to both of them. Who knows how many times they've denied their love for each other. Tonight, they have made up for that. Victor had given all of his love to Anita and she gave all of her love to him.

This night would always remain special to them. Victor kissed Anita's forehead and he just had to say this to her one more time before going to sleep.

"I love you, Anita." Victor whispered.

"I love you too, Victor." Anita said and they both feel asleep in each other's arms. If they could they would stay this way forever.

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me_

**If you survived through all that then I hoped you have enjoyed it. I told you it was lemony. I did my best to keep them in charter. I think I did a good job of that. Review if you want and let me know if there are any grammar problems. Thank you! Go ahead and rant and say how perverted it is. I don't care! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made another chapter! =D I believe this is even more lemony that the last one. When you see this 'xXx' beware of the lemonyness. Try to enjoy. I don't think I'll be making anymore stories like this. ^^;**

It was a dark morning and Anita woke up from the brightness of her window. She looked outside and it was still raining. But that didn't matter cause it was a Saturday and nobody would be looking for her and Victor to come and work at U.Z.Z.

Victor woke up and looked at the window as well. He also woke up with his arm still wrapped around Anita. It was quite a night they had. Anita turned around and looked to Victor who was still waking up.

Anita smiled at him. "Morning, Victor." She said and she kissed him on the nose.

Victor smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning. What time is it?" He said with a yawn.

Anita turned around and looked to her clock beside the lamp, then she turned around back to Victor. "It's still morning, and it's still raining."

"It's not as bad as it was last night."

"No it's not, but it's still dark." Anita looked around her dim lighted bedroom.

"Do you remember when I said you were my best buddy?" Victor asked.

Anita smiled. "Yes." She giggled. "I don't think we were last night though." She giggled.

Victor chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. But only at work, right?"

"Right." Anita replied. "When do you think we should tell U.Z.Z. about this?"

"About what?"

"Well, about us you know? Tell them that we're...together."

"Oh. Well, I think they should figure it out themselves. I should be holding your hand and kissing you half the time anyway." Victor smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Anita smiled. "Alright. Would you like any breakfast? I'll make you some toast if you want."

Victor shook his head and pulled Anita closer to him. "Nah, I rather stay here and have you in my arms instead." Victor said and he kissed her again.

Anita giggled and gave into his kiss. "I guess you want me on a platter then, huh?" Anita made lights circles around his chest.

xXx Victor licked his lips. "You would be very tasty." Victor grinned and he rubbed Anita's naked body and kissed her tasty lips turning Anita and himself on. As Anita put her tongue in his mouth Victor started stroking her breasts arousing her. Anita sucked on his lips and tongue til he went down her neck, kissing and nibbling it, and he then went down licking on one of her nipples. Anita moaned softly and stroked his soft light-brown hair.

As soon as Victor came back and kissed her back on the lips Anita leaned over on Victor so he was on his back and kissed him once more. Soon she went down on his body. It didn't take long for Victor to be aroused by her wet kisses on his body, and he felt he became stiff and hard.

Soon he felt something wet on his dick. He looked down and saw it was Anita sucking on it. Victor layed back and moaned, enjoying the way Anita was licking and sucking him. Anita started to lick the head of Victor's penis, making him moan louder, and then running her teeth lightly up and down Victor's shaft. He bit his lip and gripped on Anita's pillow. He started making noises with his teeth shut. Anita could tell he was enjoying it the way he was breathing heavier.

Victor couldn't help but grab Anita's head to let her know to suck further. He didn't want to choke her so instead he played with her strawberry-blonde hair. He knew this was Anita's way of telling him she wanted him. He wanted her too, and he is willing to give her what she wants. As Anita was sucking harder Victor felt his heart beating faster and the pressure build up in his testicles. He didn't want it to end, but he had to let go sooner or later.

"Ohhh...Anita?... I-I'm gon..." Victor warned Anita. He then felt the fluids of his semen leave the tip of his penis and into Anita's mouth. After his ejaculation he looked down and saw Anita who seemed to be swallowing his semen that flowed into her mouth. She even went back down and licked up the mess that was still on him from dripping out of Anita's mouth.

At first he was kinda surprised that she would do that, then he found it to be so sexy by her. The best part was seeing her come back to him face to face and seeing a little bit of his cum on the side of her mouth.

"Uhh...you got a little..." Victor pointed to the cum that was on the side of Anita's mouth. Anita took her finger and wiped it off and stuck it inside her mouth. Victor laughed at her. Weird, but sexy.

"You know, you taste pretty good." Anita grinned at him.

Victor laughed again. "I thought so. You seemed to have liked it."

Anita smiled. "Well, it's not something I'd like to have every time we do this, but I'd be happy to give you the pleasure of it." Anita licked his lips. She was wanting more of him now. Victor smiled and kissed Anita on the lips.

As Anita was kissing him she got on top of him, placing him between her thighs. Still kissing him, she rocked back and forth on him letting the head his shaft rub against her wall. Anita went up and down on Victor and she layed back holding herself up with her hands and thrusted on him. She tilted her head back and let out moans of pleasure. Victor watched as she was trying to make herself orgasm. He was getting aroused by watching her warm body moving with her swelled breasts.

Victor placed both of his hands on her hips, trying to hold himself from thrusting back. He sat up, leaned over and started licking her breasts, hoping to make her orgasm faster. Anita put an arm around him and he started to kiss her on the lips. Anita broke the kiss breathing heavy and she held herself on the bed with her hands trying to get the head of Victor's shaft to rub her G-Spot. Once Anita found it she started going faster. Victor snickered at the way he was hearing the bed squeaking with every bounce Anita was causing.

He then layed back down on the other end and enjoyed the tight feeling of Anita's flesh surrounding him, and listening to her moaning. Once Anita's orgasm arrived at the peek point of her sexual arousal, her vagina tightened on Victor's penis, making him try to thrust back. The feeling felt so tight that Victor had his orgasm and he felt his fluids escape inside Anita.

After that was over, Victor and Anita tried to breathe. Anita came back and layed her head on top of Victor's chest. Then they started laughing again.

"That was even better than last night." Victor said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Anita giggled and she looked in Victor's eyes. This was as close as they could get with each other. Anita gave Victor a soft kiss on his lips and layed down beside him. Victor turned over on his side and put his arm back around her. "You know, this is somewhat healthy for us." Anita said.

Victor's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. It burns 3,570 calories the longer it is. It can also help us bond and build trust. It can help you sleep too. How did you think we slept so good last night?" Anita giggled.

Victor smiled. "Cause we were exhausted and tired. But still, that's unbelievable. I never knew it can be healthy for you. I need some more muscle build up." Victor grinned at Anita. "so I can beat The Chef's ass if he ever tries to hurt you again."

Anita smiled. "Maybe some other time, Victor."

"Awwww!" Victor pretended to pout like he would normally do.

Anita laughed at him and kissed him. "Okay, maybe once or twice week. I would love to bond with you like this more."

Victor smiled. "I love you." Victor said.

"I love you too." Anita said and kissed him again. Before they could go any further with their kiss Victor and Anita's communicators rang on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Anita! Victor! Doctor Doctor is attacking the World Leader with a soggy milk fire! Hurry! Quick!" Professor Professor said on the mobiles.

"Awwwwwwww!" Victor and Anita both groaned. And it was a Saturday too!


End file.
